A mobile Internet Protocol (IP) technology is designed to meet a requirement for maintaining connectivity of a mobile node when the mobile node is in motion, including a mobile IPv4 technology and a mobile IPv6 technology. A distributed mobility management Distributed Mobility Management (DMM) technology is already proposed, and the DDM technology relates to two logical entities: a Mobility Router (MR) and a Location Management (LM). In the DDM technology, a mobility router accessed by a Mobile Node (MN) may be used as an anchor of mobility management. A main function of the MR is to intercept a data packet of the MN and forward the data packet of the MN to a correct destination. A main function of the LM is to manage and track a location of the MN, so that the MR can route the data packet of the MN to a correct address.
For example, when the MN is attached to a home network, a Home Mobility Router (H-MR), that is, an anchor in the home network of the MN, allocates an IP address to the MN, and the MN uses the IP address to initiate a session. When the MN moves to a Current Mobility Router (C-MR) network, the C-MR allocates a new LP address to the MN, and the MN uses the new IP address to initiate a new session in the network. In addition, the MN needs to reserve the IP address allocated by the H-MR, to maintain the session initiated in the home network.
In the DMM technology, to maintain continuity of an original session, when the MN moves to a visited network, the session needs to be forwarded through the home network. For example, a tunnel may be established between the H-MR and the C-MR, to forward data.
Because all data of the MN needs to be forwarded via the home network, a route redundancy problem is caused when the MN is away from the home network.